


Not Enough Beds

by ibelieveinturtles



Series: Have Your Cake And Eat It [15]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bedsharing, Dissociative Identity Disorder, F/M, Gift Fic, Not Infinity War compliant, Originally Posted on Tumblr, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, assorted background avengers, birthday fic, hinted - Freeform, marvelous birthdays, not civil war compliant, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22093228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibelieveinturtles/pseuds/ibelieveinturtles
Summary: a WinterShock fluff and/or crack fic, maybe with multiple personalities for Bucky
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis
Series: Have Your Cake And Eat It [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1210197
Comments: 20
Kudos: 237





	Not Enough Beds

**Author's Note:**

> June 30 2019, Darcy/Bucky for stillwatersnarwhal
> 
> Originally written for marvelous birthdays [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/series/700227)/  
> [tumblr](https://marvelousbirthdays.tumblr.com/)

* * *

Bucky is used to not being able to find an empty bed in the safe house they're shacked up in. It's not a huge problem - because often as not, they don't all sleep at the same time anyway - but on the rare occasion they do, it's more a case of finding a bed that still has room. 

He has his preferred bed buddies - they all do - but really, no one can afford to be fussy unless they want to sleep on the floor.

He's shared sleeping space with Steve more times than he can count. Steve's good to share a bed with because he rolls onto his side and then doesn't move again until he wakes up. 

Sam sprawls. To share with Sam, one must first rearrange every limb he has, then dive in quickly before he rebounds like a jack-in-the-box. Sometimes it's easier to wait. 

Clint and Wanda are both used to sharing their sleeping space with other people, which helps even though Wanda has nightmares almost nightly. She sleeps stiffly, lightly, sparingly - afraid of what slumber brings, succumbing only when exhaustion conquers her. 

Scott is a cuddler. He clings like an octopus and Bucky doesn't mind - it's quite nice to have someone who's not afraid to snuggle up to him. 

Bucky has his own sleeping habits. The nightmares aren't as frequent any more but they've been joined by another issue - sometimes, Bucky doesn't wake up as Bucky.

The Soldier only comes out after a particularly bad nightmare or mission. Princess Shuri removed all his triggers and programming but the remnants appear whenever he needs to take an emotional step back. Thankfully, the ghostly remains of the Soldier are usually content to just wander off to be alone somewhere until whatever caused his appearance has passed, and no one ever gets hurt.

One day Natasha shows up with a pair of exhausted looking women that only Clint seems to have met before - although Steve and Sam claim recognition once introductions are done. 

Dr. Jane Foster and Darcy Lewis became fugitives after government officials descended upon them, insisting they sign the Accords because Dr. Foster's work has been deemed a threat to world security. Lewis proudly tells how she quietly sabotaged all their equipment while Dr. Foster distracted the goons; using a special virus she created herself to scramble the computers once all their data was secure. After successfully avoiding an official signing for several hours they fled at the first opportunity. There's a lot of swearing and gesturing during the telling of the tale and Bucky is quietly captivated.

It does mean that the beds are even more crowded now. Natasha leaves again almost immediately, saying she has things to take care of, but they've still only got three double beds and now there's eight people to put in them. It's a struggle, but they manage.

The two women slot smoothly into the group. Foster frets about her research and all the events and appearances she’ll be missing but Lewis treats the whole experience like a vacation, making friends with everyone. She’s like a breath of fresh air. 

A couple of weeks later, Steve and Bucky pull into the drive. It's 2am and they've been awake for 47 and 43 hours respectively. They've been out on a supply run, driving to a town well away from where they're hiding. Bucky is more ready for sleep than he's been for a long time but as he wanders from room to room, he realises that all beds are currently occupied. 

Wanda is cuddled up with Foster, and Bucky can see straight away that she's more relaxed than he's seen her for quite a while. Clint and Scott are sleeping back to back, and Lewis is sharing with Sam. Now there's a surprise, as she's an even bigger bedhog than he is. When Lewis sleeps, it's in diagonal starfish mode and for such a small woman she can easily occupy an entire double bed on her own. Lewis and Sam have somehow managed to weave themselves together and sleep at the same time. It's a bit like looking at a first grade art project made out of string and pasta. After staring for several startled seconds, Bucky turns to leave but pauses when there's a whisper from the bed.

“You look like shit. Get in here."

Turning back, he sees Sam looking at him.

"You'll have to slide in when I slide out, otherwise she'll be impossible to move."

Bucky frowns, then shrugs. He doesn't have the energy to argue. Sam extricates himself from Lewis and Bucky takes his place. He's asleep within seconds of his head hitting the pillow but he still registers the still-sleeping Lewis slide an arm around his waist. It feels good. It's also the best sleep he's had for weeks. When he wakes up alone twelve hours later he misses her weight along his back.

It’s only a matter of days before they end up sharing a bed again. He goes to sleep alone and wakes up with Lewis clinging to him like a limpet. She has a surprisingly strong cling for such a small woman. He tries not to but he still manages to wake her while trying to wriggle free.

“Where you going?” she mumbles, curling her fingers into his shirt. “Stay.”

“I can’t.”

“Can.”

“Can’t. Lewis, lemme go.”

“Noooo.” Her grip tightens and even though he’d like to stay, Bucky has to pull out the best excuse.

“Lewis, I’m bustin’. I _have_ to get up.”

Lewis groans but let’s go. Bucky rolls out of the bed, careful to tuck the blankets back in before he leaves. Just as he opens the door, he hears another murmur.

“Darcy.”

“What?”

“Call me Darcy. Not Lewis.”

Bucky smiles. “Okay, Darcy.”

She finds a lot of excuses to spend more time with him after that, and he’s not complaining.

The next time Bucky's in dire need of sleep it's the middle of the day. Everyone was up and down all night due to some rather aggressive weather but each bed is only half occupied. Sam is doing his starfish impression, Foster is in the next room (although all the men tend to stay away from her, because she has a tendency to bring a knee up, sharp and sudden, for no discernible reason at all). And then there's Darcy. 

Bucky stares at her current sleeping position. For once she's only taking up half the bed. Except it's the top half of the bed. She's sprawled face down across the pillows, one leg dangling over the front edge, one arm over the other edge. Bucky could fit next to her but he'd have both legs off the edge of the bed from the knees down. He's hesitant to try and move her though because when Steve tried it a few days ago, he'd ended up on the floor, hands cupped around his balls, and blood flowing from his nose. (No one's sure how that happened - super soldier reflexes are usually much, _much_ better than that.) 

Bucky sighs and chickens out. It would be easier to wrestle for space with Sam again, except by the time he gets back, Scott has already insinuated himself beside Sam, and Bucky knows without looking that either Steve or Wanda have probably curled up with Foster by now. (He checks anyway. It's Wanda.)

Bucky turns around to see Steve and Clint standing in the doorway of Darcy’s’ room.

“I'll take my chances on the floor,” Clint mutters, walking away as Steve stares blankly into the room. Bucky wanders back to the doorway, slinging an arm around his buddy’s shoulder as they observe the sleeping woman.

“If you don’t mind your feet hanging over the edge you could probably get in there without disturbing her,” Bucky says quietly. He casts a sideways glance at Steve and allows a tiny smirk to dance around his mouth. Steve returns the glance, but not the smirk.

“I think I’d feel safer in a lion’s den,” Steve replies as he rubs his face tiredly. “I’m sure I can wait a few more hours. Besides,” and now Steve does grin at him, “you’ve been awake longer than I have. You need the rest more than I do, Buck.” Steve pats him on the back before turning and leaving. “Sweet dreams, Bucky!”

Bucky turns back into the room, taking the few steps needed to reach the bed. Darcy hasn’t moved a single muscle since he first peered into the room and while he’s tired enough to sleep anywhere, in any position, he’s still not sure if he wants to risk trying to move her.

“Why the hell can’t you just sleep like a normal person?” he mutters to himself. "Alright, Darcy. Move for me, please."

To his surprise she rolls over and blinks at him. "Wassgoinon?"

"You're using the bed wrong," he replies.

She glances around, then slowly wiggles herself around until she's the right way round. "C'mon then,” she says, patting the pillow next to hers. “All fixed. Get in here so I can go back to sleep.”

He quickly strips down to his singlet and shorts before crawling in next to her. She immediately plasters herself against him and it feels fantastic.

“You’re my favourite bed buddy, you know,” she whispers after a while.

“Yeah?” Something blooms in his chest and he realises it’s happiness.

“Yeah.”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Marvelous Birthdays has closed down and is no longer taking requests but you can still find all the gifts at these links [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/series/700227) /  
> [tumblr](https://marvelousbirthdays.tumblr.com/)
> 
> My Tumblr, if you're interested, is [ibelieveinturtles](http://ibelieveinturtles.tumblr.com/)


End file.
